De mutuo acuerdo
by Maye Malfter
Summary: John ama a Sherlock y Greg ama a Mycroft. ¿Hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar para complacer los deseos de sus respectivas parejas? He ahí el dilema. [Johnstrade/Johnlock/Mystrade]
1. Greg y John

**Rated:** Explicit

 **Género:** PWP ; Humor ; Romance

 **Prompt:** "la primera vez de la pareja en algo sexy"

 **Beta-reader:** Mundo Crayzer

 **Advertencias** ** _:_** Intercambio de parejas (swinging). Lenguaje adulto. SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **De mutuo acuerdo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **1.** **Greg y John**

—¿Podrías decirme por qué estamos haciendo esto? —preguntó Greg tan pronto la puerta de la habitación de hotel estuvo cerrada detrás de él.

—Porque nos comprometimos a hacerlo —respondió John, sentado a la orilla del colchón mientras repasaba mentalmente las decisiones de su vida—. Y porque ambos somos lo suficientemente idiotas como para cumplir nuestras promesas.

—Ya… —Greg le miró pensativo por un par de segundos—. ¿Me puedes repetir por qué _carajos_ estamos haciendo esto?

John contuvo una risa. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no tenía más motivo para estar en esa habitación que el de complacer los caprichos de su novio Sherlock, el detective más brillante del mundo… y el ser humano más obtuso en cuestión de relaciones.

—"La monogamia está sobrevalorada hoy en día —recitó—. Ser sexualmente monógamo no garantiza la estabilidad de una pareja", ¿te suena?

—Ugh… —rezongó Greg al escucharlo—. ¿Fue el tuyo o el mío?

—Ambos —informó John—. Al mismo tiempo.

—Ugh.

Greg se sentó junto a él en la enorme cama que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Un espejo grande tras la cabecera daba la ilusión de que el lugar era más espacioso de lo que era en realidad, aunque para John el bendito espejo sólo transmitía la sensación de que estaban siendo observados. Movió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos; bastante difícil resultaba la situación sin añadir voyerismo y exhibicionismo a la ecuación.

—¿Ya habías hecho esto antes? —preguntó Greg, para romper el hielo. Se le notaba nervioso; obviamente sus razones se parecían mucho a las de John.

—Lo habíamos discutido en el pasado —comentó John con naturalidad—, pero esta es la primera vez que lo llevo a la práctica.

—La mía también —dijo Greg, y algo en su tono de voz le indicó a John que había algo más que nerviosismo escondido en su comportamiento. John se giró para verle, componiendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—Sí sabes que todo esto fue idea de ellos, ¿no? —preguntó—. Están convencidos de que hacernos tener sexo entre nosotros no cambiará nuestros sentimientos hacia ellos y comprobará su teoría de que la monogamia sexual es cosa del pasado. No es como si los estuviéramos engañando o algo así.

—Lo sé, lo sé —desestimó Greg con un ademán—. Es sólo… —se tapó el rostro con las manos y a John el gesto se le hizo inexplicablemente adorable—. Mi ex esposa durmió con medio Londres antes de que yo me diera cuenta. No estoy diciendo que esto sea lo mismo pero… Ugh —terminó, sin apartar las manos.

John le tomó de las muñecas y le hizo bajar las manos. Greg le miraba con los grandes ojos llenos de duda; mira que Mycroft era un imbécil por convencerlo de hacer algo así.

—¿Temes que si lo hacemos, eso le dé el derecho a Mycroft de hacer lo mismo? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento tímido como respuesta—. Yo no creo que lo haga —declaró John con seguridad—. Los hermanos Holmes pueden ser cretinos y faltos de tacto, pero ninguno se enrolla con cualquier fulano que se les cruce por el frente. Es por eso que tú y yo somos los conejillos de indias de su experimento, en primer lugar.

Greg no dijo nada por más o menos un minuto, pero al final, la lógica de John pareció calarle lo suficiente como para calmarle en ese sentido.

—Al menos a ti te conozco —dijo de repente—. Eso es extrañamente reconfortante.

—¿No te parece más incómodo que sea conmigo que si fuera con un extraño? —preguntó John, que a decir verdad sí se hubiera sentido más cómodo liándose con un hombre sin nombre de algún club de sexo.

—Nah… —negó Greg esbozando una sonrisa que a John se le antojó sexy—. Si voy a dejarme persuadir por mi novio para acostarme con otro hombre, al menos es bueno saber que le va al mismo equipo de rugby que yo.

John dejó escapar una carcajada y soltó por fin las muñecas de Greg. Se levantó de la cama y le miró desde arriba.

—¿Luces encendidas o apagadas? —preguntó, intentando sonar casual.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero internamente estaba deseando tener la oportunidad de compartir la cama con Greg. Habían sido amigos por varios años y aunque para John no existiera en el mundo nadie más que Sherlock Holmes, tampoco era ciego. Greg era bastante apuesto, todo hombría y testosterona; el grisáceo y abundante cabello, siempre en punta aunque intentara peinarlo, era uno de sus rasgos más sexys, y sus manos, ¡dios, sus manos! Grandes y macizas, aclimatadas a la acción; las manos de un policía. Sólo de pensar en ello, un escalofrío conocido hacía su camino desde la base de su espalda hasta su interesada entrepierna.

—¿Ambas? —respondió Greg, rascándose la nuca de manera distraída—. Digo, no me molesta estar a media luz pero tampoco soy fan de darme de topes contra la pared por no poder medir las profundidades.

John sonrió.

—Podríamos apagar todo menos la del baño —sugirió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Greg.

John así lo hizo, cerciorándose de meter en sus bolsillos todo lo que pudieran necesitar antes de salir del baño dejando la puerta entornada. Asegurarse de que el ambiente fuese agradable para ambos, ese era su campo de experticia. Con Sherlock le había tomado su buen tiempo hacerle decir en voz alta lo que le gustaba y lo que no, cosa que nadie se imaginaba al ver al detective hablar de todo y de todos como si los demás no importaran en absoluto. Greg no parecía de los que se quedan callados, pero nunca se podía estar seguros sin haber preguntado primero.

—¿Te quieres desvestir tú o…? —John dejó que el final de la pregunta flotara en el aire, acercándose hasta quedar de pie junto a la cama, con Greg mirándole desde el otro lado.

—Creo que sería mejor si nos desvestimos mutuamente —dijo Greg, en un tono que sugería que lo había estado pensando antes de que John lo preguntara—. Menos impersonal y todo eso.

John asintió, subiendo a la cama y acercándose a gatas hasta Greg, que le miraba con los labios algo entreabiertos. Obviamente, Greg también le encontraba atractivo, o eso afirmaba la erección parcial dentro de su pantalón.

John se acercó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Greg y este alargó los brazos para comenzar a desvestirle. Esta era su parte favorita, la parte en la que los gestos comenzaban a hablar más que las palabras. Greg le quitaba la ropa con delicadeza, rozándole aquí y allá de tanto en tanto pero sin ahondar demasiado en el toqueteo. Cuando John se halló desnudo de la cintura para arriba, decidió que había llegado su turno para desvestir a su compañero.

Greg hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener cada uno de sus jadeos y gemidos, y John no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de arreglo tendrían él y el mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Cuando por fin le tuvo en igualdad de condiciones, John se acercó a Greg lo suficiente como para repartir besos en el hueco de su cuello, lo que el otro permitió sin oponer resistencia.

Greg se estremecía ante sus atenciones, lo que compensaba la falta de sonidos que dieran a entender si le gustaba o no lo que sucedía. John hizo su camino a lamidas y mordisqueos desde el hueco del cuello de Greg hasta sus labios, besándole a consciencia y recorriendo cada recoveco con su lengua. Greg le correspondía toqueteando cada pedazo de piel a su alcance, pero algo en la manera contenida en la que Greg le acariciaba hizo clic en su cerebro como si le hubieran presentado la razón en un anuncio de neón.

John se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, que le devolvían una mirada cargada de deseo y anticipación. Era increíble cómo un hombre tan imponente como Greg Lestrade podía parecer tan vulnerable dadas las circunstancias adecuadas.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ningún arreglo, ¿sabes? —dijo John en un tono bajo pero conciliador—. Conmigo eres libre de gritar y tocar. ¡Diablos! Toca y grita todo lo que quieras, que al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos tuvo que pagar la habitación.

Greg se rió ante el comentario y John rió también. Sentía la tensión desvanecerse en el otro y aprovechó el momento para reclamar de nuevo los finos labios que, a pesar de ser tan diferentes de los de su amado idiota, no dejaban de ser apetecibles.

Greg empezó a corresponderle con entusiasmo, mientras los gemidos comenzaban a dejar su garganta con mayor naturalidad. Su mano recorrió el torso de John de arriba abajo, deteniéndose sólo al encontrar la parte de su anatomía que pugnaba por ser liberada desde mucho rato atrás. John dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió la traviesa mano palpar su miembro sobre los jeans, notando que Greg sonreía dentro del beso. Su propia mano recorrió en vertical la espalda del otro, apretando el firme trasero de Greg tan pronto pudo alcanzarlo. John sonrió satisfecho.

—Dos pueden jugar ese juego —declaró, metiendo la mano por entre el pantalón de Greg para tener un mejor agarre de los bien formados glúteos. Definitivamente, todos esos años de corretear criminales habían dado sus frutos.

Greg se rió contra su cuello, mordisqueándolo al tiempo que seguía acariciando su erección por encima del pantalón. Continuaron así por un rato más, y John se estremeció al sentir a Greg susurrarle al oído:

—Hay algo que _en verdad_ tengo ganas de hacer ahora… ¿me dejas?

John dio gracias al cielo por estar arrodillado sobre la cama, ya que de haber estado de pie, sus rodillas habrían cedido seguro. Había algo en el tono de Greg que le incitaba, algo que no sabía explicar con palabras.

Medio asintió, medio gruñó, pero Greg obviamente lo tomó como un consentimiento a su pregunta. Le empujó con su cuerpo hasta dejarle recostado sobre la cama y bajó hasta quedar frente a frente con la entrepierna de John. Le quitó los jeans y los dejó de lado, y justo cuando John se apoyó en sus codos para ver mejor lo que pasaba, Greg recorrió su erección de abajo hacia arriba con el vaho caliente de su aliento.

Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle el calzoncillo para comenzar a dar lametones obscenamente húmedos a toda la extensión de su miembro. John buscó a tientas una almohada y la acomodó detrás de su cabeza para poder ver mejor todo aquello, gimiendo sin decoro y sonriendo al notar que Greg no le quitaba los ojos de encima. John levantó las caderas para ayudarle a deshacerse de su ropa interior y la acción le dio una idea que esperó poder llevar a cabo a posteriori. Su erección dio un tirón agradable sólo de pensarlo.

John se abrió de piernas mientras Greg se acomodaba entre ellas y devoraba todo su miembro de un solo movimiento. Apenas le dio tiempo de soltar un grito ahogado antes de que el hombre entre sus piernas se pusiera manos a la obra, subiendo y bajando, dando lametones y chupones y presionando con su lengua en los lugares correctos y oh ¡por todos los santos! ¿Qué rayos era eso que le hacía a sus testículos?

John echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba la espalda todo lo que era capaz sin perder contacto con esa maravillosa boca que estaba haciendo milagros en su necesitada erección. No era como si a John jamás le hubiesen hecho sexo oral, pero ¡con un demonio! Eso que Greg hacía con la lengua tenía que ser ilegal en varios estados.

Un chispazo de lucidez llegó al cerebro de John, recordándole que tenía más planes para la velada y asegurándole de forma bastante contundente que si dejaba a Greg seguir como iba, no tardaría mucho tiempo más en derramarse aparatosamente sobre su rostro o, más probablemente, dentro de su garganta.

—G-rg… —masculló de manera estrangulada. Greg, por supuesto, le ignoró—. Greg, espera —exclamó, sacando fuerzas de sólo Dios sabría dónde. Esa vez, el otro sí le hizo caso, levantando la cabeza de entre sus piernas con gesto ligeramente apenado.

—Lo… siento, John —se disculpó—. ¿No te gustó? ¿Quieres que paremos?

John esbozó una sonrisa. Ese hombre no tenía ni idea de lo bueno que era; Mycroft Holmes debería de estarse dando con piedras en los dientes por conseguir alguien así y todavía atreverse a persuadirle de acostarse con otros para probar un punto.

—¡Por supuesto que me gustó! —aseguró John, enfatizando cada palabra—. Por eso te dije que pararas. Estuve a punto de correrme como tres veces.

Greg le regaló una sonrisa genuina, orgullosa de sí misma. En opinión de John, alguien que daba mamadas de ese calibre tenía derecho a sonreír tan orgullosamente como le diera la gana.

—Quiero probar otra cosa —declaró John, sentándose en la cama.

Buscó con la mirada hasta dar con sus pantalones y sacó de los bolsillos los implementos necesarios: un par de envoltorios de color plateado y un pequeño bote de viscoso líquido transparente. Dejó los paquetitos plateados al alcance de su mano y le tendió a Greg el bote de lubricante, que lo miraba como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto algo parecido.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? —preguntó. John estuvo a punto de reírse de su gesto anonadado.

—Exactamente lo mismo que hacías hace un momento —explicó, volviendo a tumbarse sobre su espalda—, pero usando tu imaginación un poco más… ¡Y tus dedos! —agregó, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Sobre todo tus dedos.

—Quieres que te prepare… —declaró Greg, todavía aturdido.

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo John, abriendo más las piernas en gesto invitante.

Greg pareció captar la indirecta. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre su entrepierna, ocultándose de la limitada vista de John, y éste le escuchó luchar contra la tapa del bote de lubricante. De no haber sido totalmente desagradable por su parte, John se habría reído en voz alta. Al poco rato, John sintió la extraordinaria boca de Greg trabajar de nuevo sobre su erección, mientras un dedo viscoso y vacilante encontraba su camino desde el perineo hasta su entrada, haciéndole dar un pequeño bote.

Hacía tanto tiempo que John no hacía de pasivo que su cuerpo había olvidado las sensaciones tan placenteras provenientes de un dedo bien lubricado girando en tirabuzones adentro y afuera de su sensible cavidad anal. Aquello ligado a la esmerada boca rodeando su miembro hacía de John el hombre más afortunado en kilómetros a la redonda. ¡Y pensar que al principio se había negado al encuentro!

Greg parecía coger confianza con cada gemido y jadeo proveniente de la boca de John, por lo que de pronto John se encontró no con uno ni con dos sino con tres dedos embadurnados de lubricante que entraban y salían cómodamente de su interior. Como pudo, John estiró una de sus piernas hasta alcanzar la desatendida erección de Greg, todavía atrapada dentro de sus pantalones. La acarició con el empeine de su pie y fue recompensado con un gratificante gruñido que vibró a través de su propia erección, todavía engullida por el calor de la boca de Greg.

Greg le miró por entre sus pestañas y John volvió a acariciar su polla, que pedía a gritos ser liberada de su prisión de tela, licra y algodón.

—La quiero dentro, Greg —dijo John de improviso, sin el más mínimo trazo de vergüenza en su voz—. Ya deja de jugar.

Al pobre pareció que le daba un infarto. Dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo de una vez, irguiéndose para desabrochar sus pantalones con la torpeza propia de quien está demasiado _entusiasmado_ como para coordinar pensamiento y acción. John se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, sintiendo la más mínima de las molestias en la parte baja de la espalda. Tomó uno de los paquetitos plateados que había apartado y lo destapó con los dientes, tendiéndole su contenido a Greg mientras componía una sonrisa casual.

—No te lo quites todo —instruyó, al ver como Greg le ganaba la batalla al broche de su pantalón—, me gusta sentir el roce de la tela sobre la piel.

Greg le miró con ojos bien abiertos, como si tanta desfachatez junta hiciera corto circuito dentro de su cerebro. Sacudió la cabeza en un claro intento por despejar la mente y tomó el preservativo que John le ofrecía. Se bajó los pantalones apenas lo suficiente para dejar que su necesitada erección emergiera de las profundidades y John no pudo sino maravillarse ante ella, relamiéndose los labios como si acabara de ver un postre que estaba a punto de saborear. _Quizás para la próxima…_

Mientras Greg se colocaba el preservativo, John aprovechó para tomar otra de las almohadas que yacían olvidadas cerca de la cabecera de la cama. La colocó sobre la primera y se puso a gatas, girando el cuerpo de tal manera que su trasero quedaba justo en frente de Greg. John se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre las almohadas y buscando la mejor posición para que su cuello no sufriera demasiado. Pudo escuchar el jadeo ahogado de Greg detrás de él y deseó como nunca tener ojos en la espalda para así ver su cara de desconcierto, pero había cosas más importantes que atender que sus distintos _kinks_ sexuales.

Por obra divina, esa vez John no tuvo que explicarle a Greg lo que tenía que hacer, pues para ser justos, había muy pocas cosas que el hombre pudiera hacer con un trasero expuesto frente a él y una erección empuñada en su mano. Se acomodó entre las piernas de John y éste sintió la dureza de la polla de Greg rozarle la dilatada entrada, haciendo que un escalofrío de anticipación le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Greg comenzó a penetrarle con un movimiento constante y lentamente tortuoso, pero exquisito por donde se le mirase. John se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temió hacerse daño, el dolor de ser penetrado mezclado con el placer de tener algo (o mejor dicho, alguien) completándolo por primera vez en sólo Dios sabría cuánto tiempo. Era glorioso, más que glorioso, era _sublime_.

John sintió el pantalón de Greg rozarle la parte interna de los muslos y supo que ya no había más que introducir dentro de él, lo cual era una suerte, pues John no pensaba poder aguantar mucho más sin que sus rodillas cedieran. Greg le mantenía en su lugar asiéndole de las caderas, sus fuertes manos aferrándole en sitios que de seguro tendrían marcas en la mañana.

Poco a poco, Greg comenzó a salir de su interior, sosteniéndole para que no se moviera. John lo complació en aquello, no porque no estuviera desesperado por sentirle dentro, sino porque sus movimientos calculados eran igual de placenteros en una dirección que en la otra, y de momento, la impulsividad podía esperar. Aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Greg se introdujo en él tan intempestivamente que John no pudo sino jadear en sorpresa, sintiendo su propia erección levantarse cuando la punta del miembro dentro de él tocaba _ese_ punto exacto que le convertiría en gelatina en menos de nada. Greg pareció notar aquello, porque repitió la operación un par de veces más antes de establecer una profunda cadencia que extraía de la garganta de John los más roncos y aterciopelados gemidos.

Greg se movía y John se movía con él, un ser único separado sólo por escasos milímetros de látex. Jadeaban, gemían y juraban, todo a la vez, una cacofonía de sonidos primitivos que servían de melodía para la danza de sus cuerpos. En algún momento, Greg se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar la erección de John en una de sus manos. La masajeaba arriba y abajo con el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, y pronto, John se encontró corriéndose sin control sobre las sábanas blancas.

Aparentemente, Greg tomó aquello como señal para buscar su propio orgasmo. Se irguió detrás de John y le aferró de nuevo por las caderas, embistiendo tan fuerte que, si John no hubiera estado ya extenuado, se habría corrido de nuevo. Al final, John pudo sentir con claridad las pulsaciones de Greg derramándose en su interior, impedido de marcarle con su semen por apenas una fina capa de látex lubricado.

Para sorpresa de John, Greg no se desplomó sobre de su espalda durante el post orgasmo, sino que manejó quedarse de pie con las caderas de John como único soporte. Cuando los espasmos hubieron pasado, Greg salió de su interior, removió el preservativo de su ahora fláccido miembro y se fue directo al baño para deshacerse de la evidencia. John, por el contrario, cayó de bruces sobre la cama tan pronto las manos de Greg dejaron de soportarle.

Greg regresó al cabo de un rato, oliendo a jabón perfumado y con una toalla húmeda en las manos que John agradeció sobremanera; dejarse caer sobre su propio charco de ADN no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes. John se apartó de la escena del crimen y buscó refugio en otro rincón de la enorme cama, mientras que Greg se recostaba a un par de palmos de distancia, con los pantalones de nuevo en su sitio pero todavía descamisado.

—Y… —comenzó Greg, apoyándose sobre un codo para verle mejor—. ¿Viste el último partido de la selección? ¡Jugaron del asco!

John no pudo contener una sonrisa.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y cuando creías que ibas a regresar a tu habitual programación super _vanilla_ ¡ZAZ! Se te atraviesa un reto de porno primaveral XD ¡Se viene más smut de donde vino ese! Aunque no precisamente Johnstrade *wink* ¿Comentarios?


	2. Sherlock y John

.

 **De mutuo acuerdo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **2\. Sherlock y John**

John subía las escaleras del 221b tan rápido como su dolorida espalda se lo permitía. Había una razón primordial para haber evitado los placeres de ser _bottom_ por tanto tiempo y el horrendo pulsar sobre su hueso sacro se lo recordaba a cada paso que daba.

Luego de su "entretenida" velada con Greg, ambos habían acordado irse a tomar unas cervezas la tarde siguiente, para ver a la Selección Inglesa de Rugby ser masacrada de nuevo en las semifinales de la Copa Europea. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, tal vez sentarse por varias horas en un incómodo banco de madera no era la mejor idea del mundo.

Por fin llegó al rellano de su departamento y consiguió la puerta entornada. El salón estaba a oscuras, así como la cocina y el pasillo del baño, y cuando John encendió la luz se pegó un buen susto. Encogido sobre la butaca de cuero, frente a la chimenea apagada, estaba Sherlock; iba vestido como si acabara de llegar de la calle y miraba en torno a la cocina como si algo más allá de la oscuridad le hubiera ofendido de la manera más grande imaginable por el hombre.

 _¡Rayos!_

—Sherlock —llamó John, acercándose lentamente—. ¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé —respondió el mencionado, girando el rostro hacia él y mirándole con tal frialdad que las sospechas de John quedaron completamente confirmadas—. Tú dime.

 _¡Rayos y recontra rayos!_

John cerró los ojos un momento y dejó de avanzar. Tomó un respiro profundo y los abrió de nuevo. Debió haberlo sabido, simplemente _debió_ notarlo. De hecho lo hizo, pero en ese momento parte de su sangre no estaba alimentando precisamente su cerebro.

—¿El espejo? —preguntó. Sherlock volvió de nuevo sus ojos al frente por toda respuesta. _¡Lo sabía!_

John caminó el trecho que lo separaba de su butaca lo más dignamente que pudo y se sentó teniendo cuidado de que el cojín _Unión Jack_ le amortiguara la caída. Miró a Sherlock y no le sorprendió notar que éste no le miraba de vuelta. _Idiota testarudo_ , pensó.

—En mi defensa —comenzó John, hablando en dirección a Sherlock como solía hacer cada vez que a su novio le daba por enfurruñarse—, lo de hoy fue _tú_ idea. Tuya y de ese bastardo loco de Mycroft Holmes… Así que, si lo piensas bien, ni siquiera debería estarme defendiendo en primer lugar.

Sherlock no se inmutó y John resopló en frustración. Ahora que se lo planteaba, era demasiado obvio que Sherlock le estaría espiando de alguna forma. Al proponerle el asunto, el hombre lo llamó "experimento", y un científico no suele dejar su experimento sin supervisión. Suspiró.

—Sherlock, ven aquí —llamó, obteniendo silencio como respuesta. Se enjugó el rostro con las manos y volvió a intentarlo—. Por favor…

Sherlock nunca podía hacer caso omiso de sus "por favor".

Su novio se giró por fin a verle y John fue capaz de reconocer el resentimiento en su mirada. Ese tonto había tomado las cosas por donde no eran y que le cambiaran el nombre si no estaba bullendo en celos en ese preciso instante.

John extendió los brazos hacia Sherlock en gesto invitante y éste se levantó por fin de su asiento; se desembarazó del abrigo belstaff y fue hasta John, que lo haló suavemente hasta tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo. Sí, le incomodaba la espalda baja, pero necesitaba ganar el control de la situación antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo? —preguntó John con dulzura, desabrochando la chaqueta de Sherlock y también los botones de su camisa de seda. Lo hacía despacio, como si no quisiera asustarle, pero sin ninguna pausa.

—Muchas —respondió Sherlock en voz baja e intransigente.

—¿Y cuántas veces se lo dije hoy a Lestrade?

Sherlock se tensó, pero John continuó con su tarea, abriéndole la camisa para dejar al descubierto su pecho y abdomen. Dejó sus manos vagar un breve momento sobre el contorno de los pectorales que tantas veces había recorrido con sus labios, esquivando a propósito los sensibles pezones que podía ubicar incluso sin estarlos viendo. Conocía tan bien ese cuerpo que acariciarle era como acariciarse a sí mismo, sólo que mucho más divertido.

—Ninguna —admitió Sherlock tras contener un jadeo que John no pasó por alto. El detective era fácil de quebrar siempre y cuando se supiera donde tocar… Y siempre y cuando uno fuera John Watson, por supuesto.

—Ninguna —repitió John, comenzando a besar el cuello de Sherlock, expuesto para él ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente—. Porque el único hombre que yo amo está entre mis brazos en este preciso momento, tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vi.

Por fin, el cuerpo de Sherlock se rindió ante sus caricias. Su respiración se agitó considerablemente, conteniendo jadeos y gemidos a cada toque de John en su piel. Un sentimiento de anticipación vibraba en el aire, como si el 221b supiese tan bien como ellos lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir bajo su techo.

John decidió aprovechar el ángulo en el que se encontraban para desabrochar expertamente el pantalón de su amante y meter la mano por debajo de la cinturilla. Acarició la dura erección de Sherlock por sobre su ropa interior de seda mientras que su otra mano pellizcaba los rozados pezones en el límite mismo entre delicado y doloroso. Sherlock se estremeció de pies a cabeza y John no pudo sino sonreír contra la piel de su pálido cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos por toda la superficie a su alcance.

John continuó su tortura por largo rato, haciendo caso omiso de las peticiones entrecortadas que Sherlock profería sin darse cuenta. Su propia erección se restregaba sin decoro contra el trasero de su novio, despierta gracias a todo el jaleo y más que dispuesta a una segunda ronda.

—Quieres que te toque, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja, ronca de deseo, cerca de la oreja de Sherlock—. Quieres que tome tu verga caliente en mi mano, que te masturbe, que te haga una paja —continuó John, teniendo cuidado de no presionar demasiado la erección de Sherlock. Le conocía; sabía que el detective estaba cerca de llegar—. Quieres correrte para mí, ¿no es así?

Sherlock profirió un sonido estrangulado que bien podía no significar nada, pero John le conocía demasiado bien como para ignorarlo. Sherlock estaba luchando contra su silenciosa naturaleza sexual, debatiéndose entre responder la obscena pregunta de John y no decir nada en absoluto. John había dejado claro que "ser callado" no era una cualidad que buscase en un amante y Sherlock siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por complacerle, lo que por lo general era algo que le costaba bastante. Y John lo apreciaba… lo que no quería decir que no pudiera divertirse un poco a expensas de las limitaciones de su pareja.

John lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Sherlock y pellizcó una vez más su pezón, arrancando un gemidito que le hizo sonreír otra vez. Masajeó levemente la punta del miembro de Sherlock con su pulgar y se acercó lo suficiente a su oído para asegurarse de que su voz enviara vibraciones por todo el aparato auditivo del otro hombre.

—Pídemelo —ronroneó—. Pídemelo y puede ser que te lo dé.

Sherlock volvió a gemir y John se dedicó a recorrer la extensión de su erección con la yema de los dedos, tan suavemente que bien podría pasar por una caricia. La mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock también le acariciaba, tentándole sin llegar a excitarle, como si los lascivos toqueteos de hacía unos minutos no hubieran existido jamás.

—Tócame, John —jadeó Sherlock de improviso, en un tono necesitado que ni siquiera intentaba disimular—. Quiero correrme para ti —lloriqueó—. Tócame, por favor.

Si no hubiera tenido una excelente sesión de sexo poco tiempo atrás, John pudo haberse venido en sus pantalones con tan sólo escuchar aquella voz.

Accedió a la petición de su amado, metiendo la mano por debajo de sus calzoncillos y liberando la caliente erección que justo ahora se hallaba cubierta por montones de viscoso líquido pre-seminal. Sherlock se retorció bajo su toque mientras John la frotaba arriba y abajo con parsimonia, prestando atención a cada centímetro. Usaba el aro formado entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para presionar desde la base, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la sensible punta, que aprisionaba dentro de su puño para masajearla con movimientos circulares. Luego bajaba empuñándola con todos los dedos y el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

Sherlock movía las caderas al ritmo de la mano de John, lo que tenía su efecto en la propia erección del doctor. La fricción lo estaba volviendo loco, y por mucho que quisiera prolongar la tortura, se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él mismo estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.

—¿Te quieres correr? —preguntó en un susurro áspero—. ¿Quieres derramarte sobre tu estómago? ¿Ensuciarte? ¿Qué todos sepan lo pervertido que es el grandioso Sherlock Holmes en realidad?

La mano que antes vagaba por el pecho de Sherlock ahora estaba cerca de los gruesos labios que a John tanto le gustaban. Introdujo dos dedos entre ellos y ni siquiera tuvo que vocear la instrucción para que Sherlock comenzara a lamerlos sin recato. Su propia erección se sintió aún más aprisionada dentro de sus pantalones.

—Pídeme que te haga llegar —murmuró, manteniendo la erección de Sherlock empuñada y moviendo las caderas para restregarse contra el firme trasero del detective—. Pídemelo, Sherlock.

—Hazme llegar, John —pidió Sherlock al fin, con impresionante claridad para alguien que tiene la boca llena—. Ya no aguanto más.

En respuesta a la súplica, John aumentó exponencialmente el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de Sherlock. Éste comenzó a frotarse más contra John, gimiendo y lloriqueando y sin dejar de chupar los dedos dentro de su boca. Ambos hombres se movían como uno solo, como si ninguna capa de tela los separara y en lugar de frotarse contra el trasero de Sherlock la erección de John estuviera firmemente encajada entre sus nalgas.

Un minuto más de aquello y todo lo que John pudo ver fue el color negro detrás de sus párpados cerrados, a la vez que se corría dentro de sus pantalones cual adolescente cachondo. El grito ahogado de Sherlock no se hizo esperar, así como la cálida sensación del semen empapándole la mano y el agradable pulsar de la polla de su novio al derramarse sobre su propio estómago.

John siguió masajeando el miembro de Sherlock hasta asegurarse de que ya no saldría nada, sintiéndolo perder su firmeza en el proceso. Sherlock, por su parte, no dejaba de jadear. Estaba completamente recostado sobre John, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de éste, una mano sobre el rostro y los ojos cerrados. Parecía batallar por recuperar el aliento, y la simple visión hizo a John sonreír con algo muy diferente al deseo carnal; algo más puro y duradero. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de ese idiota.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó al cabo de un momento, cuando la respiración de Sherlock pareció haberse normalizado. Sherlock le respondió profiriendo un sonido vago que estaba a medio camino entre una afirmación y un gruñido.

John tomó eso como señal y se movió hasta que Sherlock captó la indirecta. Se quitó de encima lo suficiente como para dejar que John se pusiera en pie; sentía las piernas adormecidas, el coxis dolorido y el vientre pegajoso, pero por lo demás, estaba bien. Se estiró para desentumecer los músculos y cuando todo hizo _crac_ , se inclinó de nuevo para tomar la mano de Sherlock y halarle hacia sí.

Sherlock dio un gemido de protesta, pero se dejó arrastrar fuera de la butaca sin oponer mayor resistencia.

—Vamos, _Mata Hari_ —anunció John, tirando de Sherlock por el brazo con rumbo al pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el dormitorio—. Tomemos una ducha y luego a la cama.

Sherlock no dijo nada, pero John le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír como un niño.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Mata Hari: Margaretha Geertruida Zelle fue una exótica mujer de los Países Bajos, que fue acusada de espionaje y fusilada en Francia, durante la I Guerra Mundial.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No sólo de Johnstrade se vive XD Aunque al ser Johnlock (mis bebitos), no pude evitar un cierto toque de melosidad entre todo el porno. ¿Cómo me quedó? ;)

¡No se despeguen! Que todavía hay más de donde vino eso~


	3. Mycroft y Greg

.

 **De mutuo acuerdo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **3\. Mycroft y Greg**

Cuando Greg llegó a casa, no había nadie para esperarle.

Era ya bastante tarde y viernes, para rematar, pero aun así Greg no se sorprendió de llegar a una casa vacía. Después de todo, Mycroft trabajaba a todas horas y mucho más raro hubiese sido encontrarle sentado en el salón esperándole para preguntarle cómo le había ido en su reciente sesión de adulterio consensuado.

Greg sintió la soledad y el silencio de su gran casa envolverle como una sábana antes de decidir que se quería ir a dar un baño. Se había duchado en el hotel, pero no confiaba del todo en esos jabones pequeñitos y de todas maneras le apetecía lavarse el cabello con su propio champú y quitarse la mugre con su propio jabón, muchas gracias.

Atravesó sin prisa el gran recibidor y subió las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, la palabra "pomposo" habría sido la primera en salir de su boca para describir aquel lugar. Innecesariamente grande, de colores cálidos, con acabados en madera y amoblado como si estuviera destinado a otra cosa que no fuera dormir, la habitación que compartía con Mycroft era sin lugar a dudas un reflejo de su dueño original, un político con gusto impecable y una gran tendencia a controlarlo todo a su alrededor.

Greg cruzó la habitación sin pararse a admirarla, demasiado acostumbrado a cada rincón y recoveco como para permitir que eso le entretuviera de llegar a su destino. El opulento cuarto de baño le hacía honor al dormitorio del cual era parte, todo mármol beige y madera laqueada, con detalles dorados demasiado lustrosos como para ser oropel.

La gran tina captó su atención por un breve momento, pero Greg se decidió por la ducha que estaba en la esquina, separada de todo lo demás. Instalada por su causa, la ducha era lo único que parecía no pertenecer a ese lugar, y por eso Greg la prefería. Era como él, un pedazo de practicidad entre todo ese lujo; el único trozo del mundo real dentro de aquella casa sacada directamente de la época victoriana.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, agradecido de sentir el conocido calor del agua sobre la piel. Estaba un poco más caliente de lo que acostumbraba, pero a sus adoloridos músculos les sentaba de maravilla. Ya no era un adolescente, después de todo, y el round con John en el hotel había resultado ser bastante intenso.

Un recuerdo bastante vívido le asaltó en medio de la enjabonada de rigor, provocando que su antes dormida entrepierna se interesara. Greg rió por lo bajo, cediendo ante el impulso que llevaba su mano jabonosa en dirección sur. Acarició su erección de abajo arriba, cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta. Se apoyó de la pared detrás de él y dejó que su mente divagara entre un mar de imágenes al azar, oscurecidas y de bordes difusos, como cuando se está en una habitación con casi todas las luces apagadas.

Un jadeo salió de sus labios entreabiertos, mientras la ya endurecida polla empuñada en su mano enviaba a su cerebro señales mezcladas de realidad y recuerdo; la calidez del interior de John, lo mucho que había extrañado poseer a alguien de aquella manera, el instinto primario que le pedía repetirlo.

Sin embargo, otra clase de necesidad trepaba por su columna como electricidad, haciendo que la carne se le pusiera de gallina con el mero pensamiento. ¿Se atrevía a llevarla a cabo? Después de todo, estaba solo en la casa y probablemente lo estaría por esa noche; nada le impedía jugar.

Greg buscó a tientas la barra de jabón e hizo espuma a consciencia, dejándola en su sitio tras asegurarse de que sus manos estaban lo suficientemente resbalosas. Se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared y abrió las piernas para estar más cómodo; volvió a empuñar su erección con una mano mientras la otra recorría un camino diferente, pasando por un lado de su cintura, el bajo de su espalda, su trasero y finalmente su entrada.

Greg soltó un gemido involuntario al sentir sus propios dedos masajear su entrada, al tiempo que la otra mano subía y bajaba lentamente sobre su miembro completamente erguido. Continuó así por un interminable minuto, hasta que sintió el impulso de introducir por fin uno de sus dedos en su interior. Volvió a gemir, más alto esta vez, haciendo eco en los azulejos de las paredes. Teniendo cuidado, introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a mover ambos adentro y afuera, llevando el mismo ritmo que el de la mano sobre su polla, rememorando la cálida estrechez de John e imaginando que en lugar de sus dedos, era otra clase de _cosa_ la que le hacía sentir lleno.

Continuó con su fantasía por todo el tiempo que le fue posible, antes de sentir el orgasmo formarse en el bajo de su vientre. Añadió otro dedo en su interior y aumentó el tempo de sus caricias, jadeando y lloriqueando sin restricciones como nada más se permitía hacerlo cuando estaba en soledad. Por fin, el orgasmo le golpeó, haciéndole derramarse sobre su estómago al tiempo que sus músculos internos le apresaban los dedos con pulsaciones regulares.

Greg dejó ambas manos caer a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido. Cuando estuvo más calmado, abrió los ojos y se miró desde arriba, notando que el agua había barrido las evidencias de sus previas actividades. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras se dedicaba a asearse como era debido.

No tardó demasiado en salir, envolviéndose en un esponjoso albornoz blanco que olía a limpio. Se secó el cabello con una toalla, tomó sus cosas y salió del cuarto de baño, casi resbalando al detenerse de repente; de pie junto a la cama adoselada, estaba Mycroft Holmes en persona.

El corazón de Greg comenzó a latir apresurado mientras una sensación desagradable se apoderaba de su estómago. Algo demasiado parecido a la culpa. Greg lo ignoró como pudo, componiendo su mejor sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Pensé que ya no venías —dijo, caminando en dirección al armario e intentando no parecer culpable—. Con las elecciones estadounidenses tan cerca y todo eso.

—Quise pasar la noche en la casa —respondió Mycroft detrás de él—, dormir en mi propia cama, comer mi propia comida, intercambiar impresiones de cierto _encuentro_ entre el doctor Watson y tú…

La mano de Greg se quedó paralizada a medio camino del cajón de la ropa interior. Un escalofrío extraño le recorrió la espalda e incluso antes de girarse sobre sus talones supo que los fríos ojos de Mycroft lo atravesaban como dagas afiladas.

—¿Estabas mirando? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar el dejo de rencor que sintió surgir desde el fondo de su estómago.

Mycroft no dijo nada, pero él conocía demasiado bien sus expresiones como para pasar por alto la que a leguas era un "¿acaso creíste que no lo haría?".

—¡Increíble! —exclamó, alzando los brazos y caminando para estar justo en frente de Mycroft—. Me hiciste hacerlo, prometiste no espiar y lo hiciste de todas maneras, ¡y ahora quieres discutirlo conmigo! Simplemente increíble…

Mycroft era la estampa de la neutralidad. Sólo sus ojos delataban algo de sentimiento, pero incluso ellos estaban inmóviles en sus cuencas. Observaba a Greg como si quisiera hablarle a través de sus pensamientos, lo que sólo enojaba más al detective inspector.

—¿No te vas a defender? —inquirió Greg, comenzando a exasperarse por el silencio del otro—. Al menos dime qué rayos querías lograr.

Para su sorpresa, Mycroft cambió el peso de un pie al otro; el movimiento fue muy leve, pero para Greg a todas luces significaba que estaba nervioso con respecto a algo. ¿Nervioso? ¿Mycroft Holmes? El mundo definitivamente estaba de cabeza.

—Por lo que vi —comenzó—, el encuentro sexual con el doctor Watson resultó bastante satisfactorio.

Greg se cruzó de brazos. ¿A qué rayos venía eso?

—Lo fue —respondió, intentando sonar contundente.

Estaba algo dolido y aunque sabía por propia experiencia que los Holmes no estaban cableados como la gente ordinaria, si había alguna oportunidad de sacar algo de sentimiento del témpano de hielo plantado frente a él, la tomaría.

—Te instó a vocalizar tus sensaciones —continuó Mycroft, tan casualmente como si estuviera discutiendo el resultado de la última reunión a la que había asistido—. Te dejó tomar decisiones propias e incluso te permitió ser el activo.

—Lo hizo —confirmó Greg, bajando la guardia de manera inconsciente. Estaba confundido. ¿Acaso Mycroft le había espiado para calmar alguna fantasía voyerista? Porque esas acotaciones no se parecían nada a las perversas preguntas de alguien que disfruta ver a su pareja follar con terceros.

—Le hiciste sexo oral sin que te lo pidiera y con una técnica que hasta ese momento yo no estaba consciente de que sabías —acotó; Greg sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse involuntariamente ante el recuerdo—. Nunca me has hecho sexo oral de tal manera —terminó por decir Mycroft y Greg se sorprendió tanto que se ahogó con su propia saliva. ¿Era eso resentimiento en su voz o Greg estaba imaginando cosas?

—Nunca me has dejado —respondió Greg al recomponerse, encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo que si Mycroft había sacado el tema a colación bien podía aprovechar de decir lo que pensaba—. Te limitas a follarme la boca sin dejar que te toque, y aunque no me estoy quejando, tampoco niego que a veces pueda llegar a tornarse… monótono —explicó, utilizando la última palabra a falta de una mejor—. Si no me dejas espacio para mostrarte lo que puedo hacer, ¿cómo te vas a enterar de lo que puedo hacer, en primer lugar?

La pregunta flotó entre ellos como algo tangible y el rostro de Mycroft se contorsionó para mostrar una expresión bastante similar a la sorpresa. Greg jamás le había visto así, ni siquiera aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos; Mycroft siempre supo que Greg estaba colado por él y se aseguró de jugar sus cartas de tal manera que fuese Greg el primero en dar el paso. Con ese hombre todo estaba calculado, así que ver algo cercano al asombro en esos inflexibles ojos azules era digno de una foto _polaroid_.

—Podríamos intentarlo ahora —sugirió Greg sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. De haber sido un niño pequeño, se habría tapado la boca con las manos—. Quiero decir… Ummm…

—Está bien —dijo Mycroft, moviéndose para ir a sentarse a la cama. Greg no pudo evitar que la boca se le quedara entreabierta por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Por un momento, Greg no supo qué hacer más que quedarse de pie en su sitio, tan quieto como una estatua, como si de pronto Mycroft fuese a soltar una carcajada que puntualizara lo idiota que era por creerse que su _Amo_ le dejaría rienda libre a un _Sumiso_ para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero cuando Mycroft comenzó a desvestirse con completa parsimonia, Greg supo que no era ninguna broma.

Para cuando su cuerpo decidió moverse otra vez, Mycroft le esperaba en medio del colchón con tan solo el pantalón para cubrir su cuerpo. La simple visión hizo que se le secara la boca; ya era bastante raro que estuvieran haciendo aquello fuera de la habitación destinada para ello, y mucho más aún que fuese Mycroft y no Greg quién esperaba pacientemente la próxima instrucción.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Greg tan sólo un segundo, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que su entrepierna se interesara en lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Se acercó por fin a la cama, subiendo desde un costado para reunirse con su pareja en el centro. Lo miró de arriba abajo sin que este se girara, disfrutando del momento como la rareza que era en realidad. Quería recordar cada aspecto que le fuera posible a su mundano cerebro, desde el reflejo de la luz a través del cabello de su novio hasta la suavidad que prometía su piel lechosa y salpicada de pecas.

—¿Te puedes tumbar? —preguntó, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que su voz no se quebrara.

Mycroft accedió sin decir nada, mirándole por entre las pestañas tan pronto estuvo con la espalda sobre la cama. Greg se aclaró la garganta para concentrarse y se acercó lo suficiente para tomar las muñecas de Mycroft y subirlas más allá de su cabeza. La expresión del otro permaneció serena, pero sus ojos delataban una incertidumbre que Greg no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ver en ellos.

Con una mano mantuvo los brazos de Mycroft en posición mientras que alargaba la otra para alcanzar la corbata que éste acababa de doblar limpiamente sobre sus otras prendas. Le amarró las muñecas con delicadeza, consciente de cada gesto de su rostro, y al final ató el sobrante a la cabecera de la cama.

—Me gusta cuando me amarras —comentó, moviéndose a gatas para quedar cerca de la parte media de Mycroft—, pero si en algún momento quieres que te desate, lo puedo hacer —añadió.

—Estoy bien así —fue la escueta respuesta del otro, pero el tono era gentil, así que Greg lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

Greg desabrochó el pantalón de Mycroft apenas lo suficiente para notar que su miembro de hecho se mostraba atento al juego. Sonrió para sí mismo, complacido, y volvió su atención hacia el rostro de su novio. Mycroft le miraba con expectación y el pulso de Greg se volvió tan acelerado que estaba seguro de que la forma de su corazón sobresalía por encima de la piel de su pecho.

Inspiró una vez para calmarse y exhaló por la boca, imaginando que soltaba todo el nerviosismo junto con el dióxido de carbono de su respiración. Miró a Mycroft de nuevo y compuso una sonrisa lasciva que el otro no reciprocó, pero que hizo que las arruguillas al borde de sus ojos se marcaran un poco. _Suficiente para mí_ , pensó Greg, inclinándose de nuevo y abriendo la bragueta del pantalón de su amante.

Greg liberó la erección de Mycroft sin apenas desvestirle, relamiéndose los labios en anticipación. La tomó entre una de sus manos y alzó la mirada, notando que Mycroft tenía los labios entreabiertos. Era raro ver al otro hombre con un gesto tan espontaneo y poco controlado, lo que hacía todo aquello más excitante aún. Greg masajeó la erección arriba y abajo varias veces, concentrándose en la punta con un calculado giro de muñeca que hizo que Mycroft moviera las caderas de manera involuntaria y cerrara los ojos ante la sensación, inspirando con fuerza. Greg no podía estar más satisfecho consigo mismo, al menos de momento.

Sin poder esperar más tiempo, Greg se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar a Mycroft con su boca, asegurándose de no despegar la mirada de él ni un momento. El otro tampoco le perdía de vista y en el justo instante en el que Greg introdujo la punta del miembro de Mycroft entre sus labios, el más bajo de los gemidos dejó la garganta del hombre de hielo.

Emocionado por la reacción de su novio, Greg salivó a consciencia y comenzó a trabajar la polla de Mycroft con ahínco, utilizando cada una de las cosas que, él sabía, hacían que cualquier hombre común perdiera el sentido del tiempo en cuestión de segundos. Pequeños jadeos roncos e involuntarios escapaban entre los labios de Mycroft, quién de vez en cuando parecía forcejear un poco con las ataduras de sus muñecas, sin duda en busca del control al cual estaba tan acostumbrado. Greg decidió cerrar los ojos y dedicarse a sentir cada parte de la erección en su boca, saboreando el salobre regusto del líquido pre-seminal, palpando con la lengua cada vena, recoveco y suave carnosidad que la componía; disfrutando de aquello que jamás le había sido permitido hasta ese momento.

Greg siguió así por lo que para él fueron varios minutos, sintiendo como la polla dentro de su boca se iba haciendo cada vez más y más firme, y escuchando jadeos roncos con cada vez más frecuencia. Palpó los testículos de su compañero y la tensión que halló en ellos le hizo aminorar la succión de su boca. De seguir así, Mycroft se correría, y Greg preferiría mil veces pasarse una década de celibato antes que perder una oportunidad como aquella por un descuido de su parte.

Greg dejó el miembro de Mycroft salir de su boca, sintiendo la barbilla cubierta con una mezcla de saliva y líquido pre-seminal y sin que le importara lo suficiente como para limpiarse. Miró de nuevo a su novio, cuya piel ahora estaba perlada en sudor y cubierta de un rubor que le quedaba precioso. Greg sonrió de lado ante lo vulnerable que se veía Mycroft aun cuando su rostro intentaba expresar control y se arrodilló sobre él, aprisionándole los muslos. Por fin dejó caer el albornoz que le cubría el cuerpo desde que salió de la ducha y se maravilló en lo muy abiertos que estaban los ojos de su pareja.

Sin mediar palabra, Greg escaló el cuerpo de Mycroft lo suficiente como para alinear su todavía dilatada entrada con la bastante ensalivada erección de su novio y tras dedicarle una sonrisa lujuriosa, Greg se empaló a sí mismo de un solo movimiento.

El gesto desencajado del rostro de Mycroft y el grito ahogado que intentó dejar su boca fueron suficientes para poner a Greg al borde del abismo que había estado escalando desde que su novio le permitió atarle. Sin perder ni un segundo, Greg comenzó a mover las caderas en un vaivén constante y rápido, profundo y delicioso, de tal manera que el para nada modesto miembro de Mycroft rozaba su próstata una y otra vez.

Greg colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Mycroft para mantener equilibrio y aumentó el ritmo de su vaivén a un nivel casi frenético, emitiendo obscenos sonidos roncos que parecían provenir del centro mismo de su cuerpo, desde el punto en el cual el cuerpo de Mycroft y el suyo se unían para formar uno solo.

Unas pocos movimientos más y Greg sintió más que vio como el cuerpo de Mycroft se quedaba rígido en preparación para el orgasmo, lo que lo llevo a alcanzar el propio. Mycroft forcejeaba inconscientemente en contra de sus ataduras mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba la boca entreabierta; su polla bombeando dentro de Greg con pulsaciones características que llevaron a Greg a correrse sin siquiera tocarse, derramándose sobre el estómago de su amado y marcándole con su semen por primera vez.

Agotado tanto física como mentalmente, Greg se desplomó sobre el pecho de Mycroft. Ambos jadeaban en busca de aire, sus cajas torácicas chocando entre sí por estar llenándose y vaciándose de forma asíncrona. Greg mantenía los ojos cerrados, aferrando las caderas de Mycroft entre sus muslos como si aquello pudiera ayudarle a recuperar el aliento perdido.

Al cabo de un rato, el mundo dejó de girar y el desbocado corazón de Greg se acompasó con el tranquilo palpitar del pecho debajo del suyo. Movió las caderas lo suficiente para sacar a Mycroft de su interior pero se rehusó mentalmente a moverse de su lugar. Estaba donde quería estar. Donde siempre había querido estar.

—Si me desatas, podría ocuparme de ti —dijo la voz de Mycroft por encima de su cabeza.

Greg abrió los ojos como platos y alzó la cabeza, reparando en las muy amarradas muñecas de su compañero. Se abalanzó sobre las ataduras lo mejor que pudo sin quitarse de encima de Mycroft, pidiéndole disculpas entre apenados susurros. Mycroft no decía nada, y tras haberle desatado por fin, Greg pudo notar que su gesto no delataba enojo alguno; por el contrario, su novio parecía más tranquilo que de costumbre.

—Ven aquí —dijo Mycroft.

Haló a Greg hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de esa manera en la que lo hacía cuando la escena interpretada durante su encuentro sexual había resultado ser extremadamente agotadora o exigente para el sumiso. Greg se dejó hacer, agradecido tanto por el reconfortante toque como por tener a alguien como Mycroft Holmes a su lado.

Qué deidad era la responsable por poner al Hombre de Hielo en su camino, Greg no tenía ni idea, pero en ese momento, todavía capaz de sentirle dentro de su cuerpo y con sus firmes brazos rodeándole, estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.

.

* * *

 **Meta notas:**

*Foto polaroid: foto instantánea, como esas que se lanzan en las películas y que hay que agitarlas para que se revele la imagen. Polaroid es la marca de la cámara y del material con el que se hacían originalmente.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Al final no me dio tiempo de terminar esta historia para el reto. Pero necesitaba terminarla, así que aquí estamos c: Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


	4. Greg y John (otra vez)

.

 **De mutuo acuerdo**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

.

 **4\. Greg y John (otra vez)**

El ambiente en el pub estaba caldeado, la selección estaba siendo meticulosamente masacrada en la Copa Europea y casi todos los presentes gritaban insultos al unísono.

Sin embargo, en una de las esquinas más alejadas, semi ocultos de los curiosos y totalmente invisibles para los no interesados, estaban Greg y John, el primero relatando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y el segundo procesando la información a carcajada limpia.

—De verdad no entiendo qué es tan gracioso —comentó Greg, bebiendo un largo trago de su cerveza. El agradable burbujeo reconfortaba su mortificación y el alcohol adormecía esa pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía se sentía observada.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué no te parece gracioso a ti —replicó John, secándose la comisura de los ojos con el dorso de la mano y tomando también un gran trago de su _Guinness_ —. Esos idiotas nos comandan tener sexo entre nosotros para probar un punto y después no aguantan los celos —explicó como si tal cosa; Greg sintió el impulso de instarle a bajar la voz, pero se contuvo—. Si eso no es motivo suficiente para reír, es que no tienes sentido del humor. —Dicho aquello, John volvió a beber.

Greg tenía que admitir que, puesta así, la situación era tan rara como hilarante. Los Holmes habían jugado con fuego pretendiendo ser ignífugos y al final ambos resultaron inflamables. Sí, se dijo, la verdad era que sí resultaba gracioso.

Bebieron en silencio un rato más, con la mirada puesta en el gran televisor encima de la barra al que todos los presentes prestaban atención. La selección estaba, en efecto, jugando del asco otra vez, pero había cierto aire de alegría en el ambiente, como si nadie hubiese esperado en realidad que el resultado del partido fuese diferente. Greg se perdió entre las imágenes por un instante, hipnotizado por el correr de los fornidos hombres en el campo de juego, lo que hizo que su respingo de sorpresa fuese mucho más grande de lo que lo habría sido estando en cualquier otra situación.

Algo (y por algo, se refería a una mano pequeña y firme) acababa de tomar posesión de su polla y la trabajaba con movimientos que pretendían despertarla de su previo estado de reposo. Greg miró hacia abajo con ojos bien abiertos, descubriendo su bragueta completamente abierta y captando en primera fila cómo la mano fantasma subía y bajaba por su semi erección. ¿En qué jodido momento se había metido John debajo de la mesa?

—¿Qué carajos te crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Greg entre dientes, mirando alternativamente la mano sobre su polla y su alrededor lleno de gente desconocida.

Un rostro oculto entre sombras asomó por debajo de la mesa, con una distintiva y petulante sonrisa que no hizo sino avivar las llamas de su traidora entrepierna. John le miraba por entre las pestañas, con el gesto de un niño pequeño que está a punto de hacer una gran travesura.

—Nadie nos está viendo, Greg. Relájate —instó, sin detener la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Un calculado giro sobre la punta de su miembro hizo que Greg jadeara de manera involuntaria, mirando de nuevo a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los espiaba. En efecto, nadie les prestaba atención.

—John… —dijo por lo bajo.

El alcohol comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, mientras que toda su sangre bajaba en dirección sur. Definitivamente el autocontrol no era lo suyo, o al menos no cuando estaba con John.

—¿Te das cuenta de que probablemente nos estén observando? —preguntó, sintiendo su cuerpo acomodarse para dar mejor acceso al hombre entre sus piernas. Estaba demasiado prendido ahora como para resistirse o tan siquiera pensar en negarse. Maldita libido.

—Sí —respondió John con sencillez. Greg le sintió acomodarse mejor entre sus rodillas, como un felino que se prepara para atacar a su presa—. Es por eso que planeo darles un gran espectáculo.

Y sin decir otra cosa, John engulló la erección frente a él como si de eso dependiera el futuro del partido de la Selección Inglesa de Rugby.

.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Este fic es por mucho la cosa más porno que he escrito en mi vida. Lo siento. Aunque en verdad no lo siento tanto xD

 _Maye~_


End file.
